Pokemon adventurers: kalos
by Crazyphoenix21
Summary: A boy named Dre starts his journey today. A journey where he will travel all 6 regions, and compete in the master tournament. First fic constructive criticism welcomed
1. The adventure begins

**Well I would like to say thank you to all who read my original first chapter but, I have changed things up. Please review your thoughts on this one and have a good day or night.**

 **Also I don't own pokemon in any way.**

 **Dre's pov**

Beep Beep Beep! My alarm clock went of with the same amount of energy as a speeding rocket. Then it hit me I was late to aquacorde town to get my starter. All my life I've dreamed of becoming a pokemon master and battling my idol, Ash Ketchum. Scaring me from thought my mom called out and said, " Your gonna be late Dre."

After I turned off my alarm clock I started taking off my pajamas and putting on my black jeans, my blue and black stripped shirt and my red jacket. As I ran down the stairs like a speeding bullet I heard my mother calling me," Dre don't forget have breakfast before you leave."

"Yes mom I won't"," I said with a groan escaping my mouth as I did. After I had made some eggs and bacon with some toast my mom came in with a Holo caster and a town map. "Take these when your going to leave and be careful out there." She said to me as she presented me with the two items.

"Thank you by mom." I hollered as I walked out the door. I was so excited to get my first pokemon I almost didn't see Neo who had to hold me down so I would see him . Neo has been my best friend and rival since we first met. Today neo was wearing a blue flannel shirt and some jeans. My mom thought he was a bad influence on me because we were always in Santalune forest playing around but, she still let us hang out. In my opinion Neo was a hyper active friend who won't back down to anyone and also was a person who could keep calm in trouble.

"Hurry a little and wake up. Professor Sycamore, Shauna, Tierno, Trevor, Calem, and Serena are already there," Neo scolded me. As we were jogging on route 1 he asked "which starter are you gonna choose?" Before I replied I started to think about it. There was Froakie a small aquatic frog who was pretty fast and prepared for anything. There was also Fennekin a fire Fox who was more of a carefree fighter who has a hot temper. There also was a chespin the little spiny nut grass type who was more of a defensive fighter. If I didn't know what I wanted it would be a hard choice.

Luckily I knew I had wanted froakie from the start because well I just liked water starters. Don't get me wrong though because I could possibly use a fire starter one day and grass starters are okay to use.

"Well dre we finally reached aquacorde town," Neo said happily as he looked for our friends. "Always have to be late eh neo," a voice called out in a sharp tone. As we turned around Serena said to Calem, "Calem it's okay not even the professor was here before you."

"The perfectionist strikes again guys," Neo taunted as he groaned. "Your one to talk. Your always late." Calem replied back sharply once again.

I always had mixed views on these two, they could go all day pointing out each other's weaknesses and be friends again by tomorrow. "That's enough boys no need to fight," professor Sycamore said barely noticed by anyone than Trevor. "Now let's get down to business," he said after Calem and Neo stopped. "Now go ahead and choose," he said as he set down a briefcase with nine pokeballs.

While, we were choosing I had also saw what my friends got. Neo got a chespin, Serena got a fennekin, Calem got a froakie, Tierno got a chespin, and Trevor got a fennekin. Finally it was my turn I grabbed a froakie and walked toward the others to see Serena and Calem battling. "Isn't this exciting?" Shauna asked. The five of us nodded our head's."We should battle," Neo called out after Serena and Calem finished battling. "Okay " I said.

Right before our battle I named my Froakie Levi. "Levi use **tackle** and then use **bubble** from behind." I commanded as soon as Levi made it to the field."Chespin dodge it then use **vine whip** to defend yourself until I say." Neo said this with a fire in his eyes so I knew he was planning something. I watched how chespin did exactly what he said thinking about my next move I suddenly said. "Levi use **bubble** aim it at the vines and then use **tackle."**

I watched as he sent bubbles flying in all directions and how he ran towards chespin unnoticed and sent him flying. "Chespin now control the vines from underground and use **vine whip** " Neo said never losing his cool. As the vines hit Levi all I could do was look on. I could see both of our pokemon were tired.

We both yelled at the same time "use **tackle."** We both looked on to see both of our pokemon knocked out."Good battle but, we will win next time. "Neo said as we shook hands. As we looked over at our friends they were clapping. "Good battle let me heal your pokemon for you." Professor Sycamore said to us. "Now I'm off to Lumoise. When you get there come to my lab." He said as he headed to route 2.


	2. New friends

**Welcome back to Pokemon adventurers. I hope you like this chapter please review.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon in any way.**

 **Dre's pov**

I watched as everyone flocked to a store of some sort. I did the same to stock up on pokeballs for the trip. As I started to walk away from aquacorde neo ran up to me. "You better get stronger dre because I'll need a strong rival to test my skills on," he said to me in a burst of spontaneous energy.

"You bet I will," I said to him. He watched me leave for route 2 as he ran back from shop to shop like the others. I smirked and started to take in the mesmerizing scenery of route 2 and thought that it only gets better. As I walked on I saw a fletchfling resting near a small stream. I quietly threw levi's ball and we walked near the fletchfling. "Ok Levi use **tackle** ," I watched levi intently hoping to catch this fletchfling off guard. As I continued to watch I saw the fletchfling take off and avoid the attack.

"Levi try using **bubble** from behind fletchfling,"I said this time as levi hit his target. I watched the bird fall to the ground and then I threw one of my pokeballs at him. I watched the red light flicker on and off as I crossed my fingers. When it finally stopped I noticed fletchfling was still in there. I released him and said,"Hi fletchfling how does the name Hunter sound to you." The pokemon seemed to smile as we went on to continue on route 2.

As the three of us finally made it to santalune forest a young boy walked up to us. "You have to be pretty strong to have made it to santalune forest. Let me test ya." The boy said obviously challenging me. He threw out a zigzagoon. "Levi use **bubble** and then use **tackle** from the side," I said. The boy looked shocked as he watched his zigzagoon get knocked out.

"Wow mister you must be pretty strong." He said to me. I replied back and said,"not really." Suddenly a voice called, "Eliot." We turned and saw a boy who was tall and had on a black shirt with the Steelers logo with some blue shorts.

They looked related so I asked,"are you his brother?" "Yeah my name is Pierce I just started my journey yesterday." He said back with a huge smile on his face."My name is dre. Are you entering the master tournament in a few years."smiling right back."Yeah,"he said to me"Do you wanna travel together," I said to them. They agreed and we went into santalune forest.

Soon enough we were walking towards the last corner of the huge forest. As we finally reached we saw three men in red suits against one girl about our age. Me and pierce looked at each other and ran to help."Go hunter," I said with vigor in my voice. The girl looked at me and then at pierce who called out a chimchar. Her pokemon was a snivy. "Okay Hunter use **gust** on poocheyena and then **peck** on growlithe," I said to th bird. The poocheyena was knocked out but growlithe was still up thanks to a nearby happiny.

"Chimchar use **flamethrower** on happiny," pierce yelled to his fire starter. The attack was blocked by growlithe who looked like he could keep going. "Growlithe use **flamethrower** on snivy now." One guy in a red suit snarled. "Redirect it at happiny with **gust,"** I said. We all watched as the attack worked and knocked out happiny. "Chimchar use **karate chop** on growlithe while it's distracted." Pierce said.

The men took their pokemon and said "we'll tell our boss about you," as they ran off. "Thanks back their. My name is Diana nice to meet some good hearted people." She said to us. "My name is dre that's pierce an that is Eliot." I said to the girl. She wore a red shirt with blue cargo pants. "So why did you become a pokemon trainor," I asked. "To enter the big tournament a few years from now," Diana replied back.

"Wow same thing as me and pierce. Do you wanna join us," i asked. She shook her head and we walked to route 3.

 **Well I finally finished this hard chapter. Intended to get to at least the gym but, it took awhile. Also from now on th pov will also be Diana, Pierce, and Dre. Also wanna say that this fic is an AU because it takes place after ash went to Unova. Also he never went to kalos and won all the other leagues he was in.**


End file.
